


坦荡20

by SirenD



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:12:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD





	坦荡20

（二十）

 

“赫呀，”，垂着眉毛的李东海看起来很可怜，说出来的话却怎么听怎么心硬，“这和谈恋爱没关系。”  
“只是我们不能像之前那样了，这对其他人未免太残忍了。”  
“你想过吗？如果其他人知道了我们那样的关系，会有多难过呢？你的粉丝？你的家人？如果这件事情真的变得不能控制的话，对其他人呢？Suju其它成员的事业呢？不要了吗？”  
这是李东海真正的担心，这或许是李赫宰早就在担心的事情，而他过了这么多年才开始体会到李赫宰的苦衷。  
“更何况，你甘心吗？和一个男人这样不明不白地绑在一起，不会觉得很可惜吗？”  
你甘心吗？我不是你喜欢过的那些女孩，那些白白净净的小姑娘，能被你一把抱进怀里，温柔又妥帖。  
“家里人要怎么办呢？要怎么跟素拉姐和妈妈解释我们的关系呢？”李东海突然又想起了之前和素拉见面时对方探寻的眼光。

“我从没来觉得我们之间的关系是不明不白，李东海，”李赫宰甚至觉得他听到的这些话根本就只是一个梦，“到底是怎么了......”

哈，他居然听到李赫宰说，他们之间的关系从来不是不明不白？  
那他这么多年守在李赫宰身边这么多年，等到了关于这段关系什么样的印证呢？  
他们在镜头下连牵手都不敢，甚至找不到一个除了上床以外可以更加亲密的理由。  
说起来他和李赫宰这样的关系连圈里那些男男女女都不如。  
他们不是利益关系，他对李赫宰不是毫无所求，但他偏偏求的是他不该去求的。

“sex partner，除了工作伙伴，我们的关系，大概就是这样了吧。”

李赫宰听见那两个轻飘飘的单词的时候满是讶异，他根本不敢相信李东海居然是这样定义他们的关系的。  
他想上前扳住李东海的肩膀，问问他还敢不敢回头看看他们两个相依偎着深一脚浅一脚走过来的这些年。  
他们两个是怎么从身形单薄，一起在公交车站台互相打闹就为了最大限度取暖，分享同一副手套，分享同一条围巾的少年，长成了现在各自都可以独当一面的男人。  
没有人比他更了解李东海了，没有比李东海更了解他的人了。  
他们在彼此的世界里大张旗鼓地霸占了一多半的岁月。  
李东海现在却说，我们的关系也就是sex partner。

他还想分辨什么，会议室的门却被打开了，是朴正洙。  
“一会儿一起吃个饭，刚好今晚大家都没事。”说话的却是跟着走进来的金希澈，“我难得能跟你们一起啊。”  
两个人立马收敛起来，李东海乖巧地抿嘴点头：“好，我们从舞蹈室出来就过来。”  
“下午还要练舞？”金希澈走过来揉了两把李东海的头发，又换了个手揉李赫宰的。  
“恩，刚刚确定了两首歌，有新的舞蹈动作，”李赫宰知道金希澈是在问李东海，但他习惯性地就帮李东海回答了，“不会很久。”  
“那你们早点过来，我跟特儿去电视台。”金希澈说了也不走，看样子是打算跟着两个人一起去练习室，“我还没看过你们的舞蹈呢。”  
两个人这下也没了再折腾下去的理由，金希澈时间不多，他俩老老实实地跟在金希澈后面进了练习室。

不一会儿朴正洙也来了，两个哥哥抱着手臂靠在一起看他俩的舞蹈编排，时不时讨论些什么。  
“挺好的，不过这个舞蹈是不是更适合夏天？”金希澈说出了自己的看法，“挺适合夏天的风格啊......”  
“恩，所以我说可能提前到年中，不要等到年末。”李东海跳完舞蹈之后插着腰站在两个哥哥旁边。  
“尊重你们自己的选择吧，如果你们觉得冬天合适的话就冬天，夏天合适的话就夏天，时间不是不可以调整。”  
朴正洙最近比前阵子看起来气色好了些，工作的时候也显得更得心应手：“时间还是可以调整的，现在很多行程都没定。”  
“我们还是希望你们明年能在日本有更多活动，毕竟D&E相对于其他人而言，在日本的粉丝基础会好很多。”  
“如果今年的巡演反响好，那明年就乘胜追击，如何？”朴正洙一手一个搭住两个弟弟的肩膀，“现在最要紧的是保重身体？”

两个人在朴正洙面前都说不出什么拒绝的话，即使各自有心事，也只能咬着牙点头。  
李赫宰甚至有种想要向哥哥们求助的冲动，说不定一向听话的李东海能至少看在哥哥们的面子上不要那么绝情。  
可他又很清楚他跟李东海之间的矛盾没办法通过外力解决。  
所以到底出了什么错？

“那我跟希澈先走了，你们继续联系，晚上八点记得一起吃饭。”  
朴正洙招招手，和金希澈勾肩搭背打算离开，走到门口又不放心地转过头：“有什么事我们多商量，不要都憋在心里，要是累的话也要说出来。”  
“知道啦！”李东海假意要把水瓶丢过去砸他哥哥，“怎么越来越啰嗦啦！ ”  
朴正洙嘴上还在说着“我们东海真是越来越没良心了”，实际还挂着笑跟金希澈走了。

没了两个哥哥地插科打诨，只剩下他和李赫宰对着一群dancer，练习室里的气氛骤然冷了下来。  
李赫宰是个面上滴水不漏的人，先转过来找到两个主要负责地dancer走到一边去商讨编排了，留李东海和另外几个人在原地练习动作。  
他跟李赫宰这十几年下来的默契已经到了不需要多言语都能猜到对方在想什么，他是感激李赫宰的，在其他人面前李赫宰从来不会让他觉得尴尬。  
他借着舞蹈动作回头看了一眼李赫宰，巧的是李赫宰也在看着他，两个人尴尬地对上视线之后李东海又连忙移开视线，练习室里除了节拍和伴奏再没有其他多余的声音。

这家餐厅他们常来，离公司不远，常常几个人吃烤肉吃得热热闹闹，气氛一向不错。  
李赫宰和李东海到得迟一些，一行人又按照惯例给他俩留了两个挨着的位置，李赫宰担心李东海会不高兴，没想到李东海很坦然地坐在了左边的位置上，转过头跟旁边难得被叫来的圭贤聊天。  
开始上菜之后李东海挽起袖子开始烤肉，他并不想其他人一样热衷烤肉，平日里因为健身的缘故吃烤肉的时间也不多，匆匆吃了两口就开始服务其他人。  
他一边拿着夹子翻着肉，一边喋喋不休地在跟金钟云斗嘴，让他多吃一点不然瘦成纸片风一吹就被吹跑了。  
看见李东海红着一张小脸难得话多的样子李赫宰觉得好笑，又看了一眼李东海面前有个只剩一半的烧酒瓶子，曺圭贤正握着另一个酒杯往里倒酒。  
喝多了？曺圭贤挨着个不怎么喝酒的李东海估计也憋坏了，使坏给他哥灌下去两杯烧酒，李东海一边烤肉一边摇头，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔着“不行” “肉烤坏了” “怎么夹子也坏了”。  
他在这一刻居然有点儿感谢偷偷调皮的曺圭贤。

烤肉吃得尽兴，被各路人马哄着几乎喝下了一整瓶烧酒的李东海这一次被哄着做了各种个人技，因为玩儿游戏一直输被法吃了不少东西，最后捂着脑袋坐在桌角喊着“撑死了”，因为李东海的一系列可爱反应李赫宰被其他几个人狠狠地嘲笑了，虽然可爱的那个人好像不是李赫宰。  
他自己有心事，今晚没喝几杯就跟其他人聊天，喝高了的李东海不停往他碗里堆肉，喊着多吃一点，不能让其他人看见，你多吃一点。  
金希澈笑他：“你到底对李东海做了什么，这个傻瓜怎么满脑子都是你。”

是啊，我对他做了什么，他明明满脑子都是我，怎么一转眼又能说出那么残忍的话呢？

经纪人又负责把喝醉了的大爷们一个个塞回车里。  
李东海临走前被正喝到了兴头上的金希澈又灌了一杯，这会儿是被经纪人给牵进车里的，李赫宰跟其他人告了别，钻进车里地时候看见的就是缩在座位上，闭着眼睛还在打酒嗝的李东海。  
“你一会儿把东海送回去吧。”经纪人看了一眼神色清明的李赫宰，“我开车把你们送到楼下，你照顾一下东海。”  
“没问题，”他坐到李东海身边，轻轻拍他的脸颊问他怎么样，会不会觉得累，李东海茫然地摇头，也不知道听进去没，“交给我吧。”  
李东海很少喝酒，大家都知道，所以一般喝个一两口意思意思一下就算了，这次大概也是李东海自己心里有事才没控制住。  
说起来他没什么照顾酒鬼的经验，倒是以前他有时候不小心喝多了李东海会守着他。  
伸手把李东海半搂进自己怀里，调整姿势让李东海靠得更舒服一些，喝多了的李东海不冷也不硬，乖顺地靠着他，再没有逃离的意思。

下车之后他在想要把李东海送回家还是先带到自己家，他猜李东海应该把家里地密码改了，这会儿喝多了估计自己也进不去。  
这会儿才真是酒劲儿上来了，站在李赫宰家门口，李赫宰让他伸手用指纹开门，李东海攥着拳头说什么也不肯伸出手指。  
他搬家之前就是李东海在帮忙做入住前的整理，他搬过来之后没有换密码，李东海的指纹也一直录着。  
可是除了之前录节目，李东海从来没有主动开过门，每次来找他无论再冷，都硬是要在门口等他。  
“到底在坚持什么？你是傻瓜吗？”他把李东海的小拳头握在手里，李东海的手比他小上一号，这会儿握在手里像块发烫的石头。  
傻瓜还是不说话，站在门口，好像还在等门里那个他一直等不到的人给他开门。

他先让李东海躺在沙发上，自己去卧室拿了套睡衣和内裤，他知道李东海挑的很，不洗澡绝对不会好好睡觉。  
屋子里有地暖，他重新回客厅地时候就看见李东海脱了外套和中间一件卫衣，只剩一件衬衣和牛仔裤。  
“起来洗澡啊东海......”费力地把这会儿浑身软得没力气的李东海从沙发上提起来，“洗了澡再睡。”  
李赫宰家面积比李东海的稍微小些，他喜欢没那么空的房间，更有安全感，浴室比起李东海家的几乎小了将近一半。  
两个人以前在浴室里滚作一团的时候大概是贴得太紧，没觉得小，现在他得搂着不能自主行动的李东海，感觉浴室就不太运动得开了，哄他刷牙洗脸地时候弄得两个人身上都是水。  
拿着毛巾给李东海擦完脸他才发现自己拿的是早就准备好的那条毛巾，他给李东海准备的，颜色质地都是李东海会喜欢的，柜子里还放了李东海最近喜欢的香薰。

他想起生日的第二天，他从李东海家醒过来在浴室看到的洗漱用品。  
李东海在准备那些东西的时候是不是也跟他是一样的心情？  
他给浴缸放好了水才哄着李东海把衣服脱了，李东海喝多了他不方便给他洗淋浴，但是又不敢让他泡久了，站在一旁看着李东海洗。  
爱干净这件事倒是不让他担心，李东海进了浴缸就老老实实顺从本能开始洗澡，李赫宰余光看见那人还能自己动手也就放心了，自己在一边刷牙洗脸。

等他再回过头，看见的居然是李东海两只手伸向下身，一只在前一只在后，配合前边左手上下动作，伸向后方地手也有规律地深入。  
李赫宰吓得不轻，可看见李东海闭着眼睛似乎乐在其中的样子又觉得喉头发紧。  
他还没靠近，李东海又把手放下了，刚刚一直抚慰的前端一直没什么太大变化，看样子是真的醉了。  
可他没有李东海那么醉，他的欲望对李东海一向反应诚恳热烈，他只能尴尬地弯着腰想要把李东海从浴缸里捞出来。  
“一起洗澡吧......”李东海垂着眼小声说。  
“你说什么？”在伸手拿浴巾准备帮李东海擦一擦地李赫宰是真的没听清他在说什么。  
“我说，一起洗澡吧，”李东海伸手刷地一下解开了李赫宰的裤链，又两手并用的解开了扣子，把牛仔裤拉下来一多半，“不要一起洗澡吗？”

李赫宰看着李东海从浴缸里踏出来，跪在他面前，毫不犹豫地把从内裤的束缚中拯救出来的他的欲望含进了嘴里。  
他和李东海在一起这么多年，李东海主动给他做口活的次数不算少，但喝多了的情况下还是第一次。  
虽然意识不太清楚，但是李东海的动作十足卖力，吞吐了没几次就打算尝试吞得更深。  
可还没动作几下，李东海一把推开李赫宰，跑到马桶面前，吐了。

深喉的刺激加上醉酒的不适，李东海吐得一塌糊涂，整个过程看上去格外痛苦。

李赫宰僵直着站在一边看李东海吐完了，又重新回到洗手池前刷牙，刷地格外用力。  
他看见镜子里叼着牙刷的那个人在哭。  
眼泪不受控制地一直往下流，刷牙的动作太用力，满脸都是牙膏沫。  
那张时时刻刻看起来都帅气逼人的脸蛋此时看起来狼狈又邋遢。  
可他没办法像以前一样掏出手机拍下李东海难得一见的糗样，急着记录下来当做嘲笑他的把柄。

李东海的眼泪混着牙膏沫，一滴一滴砸进他心里，把他自以为是的冷静砸出一个又一个大坑，他比李东海还要狼狈。

 

——TBC——


End file.
